


i should see that in my hands glittered a gem beyond counting

by lavenderlotion



Series: climbed your body to sit inside me [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Canon Divergence - Post X-Men: First Class (2011), F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Mission Fic, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Despite how much she loathed this sort of “undercover” work, she really was the best option they had.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Logan (X-Men)
Series: climbed your body to sit inside me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793212
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	i should see that in my hands glittered a gem beyond counting

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to Librata for taking a look at this and reassuring me AND for the title!!
> 
> For the X-Salon’s Summer of Smut prompt: Seduction

Emma tossed her hair over her shoulder as she scanned the  _ seedy _ bar as she walked through the front door, hiding her disgust behind a polite smile. It was an expression she’d mastered over years spent in corporate offices filled with piggish men and one she now wore carefully. Despite how much she loathed this sort of “undercover” work, she really was the best option they had. 

Azazel was red, Janos was deaf, Angel was mourning her mutation, and Erik was not only a man, but had already approached their target once before. 

Emma was the only sensible choice, and she could admit that despite how much she despised Erik in this moment. The... establishment, if one could even call it that, she was currently picking her way through was absolutely  _ not _ a place she would visit of her own free will. Hell, she felt bad for her shoes for simply carrying her across such a dirty, stained floor. 

She was going to have words with Erik, later, whether he wanted to listen or not.

Wincing as her heel skipped across the floor, having no doubt slid over...  _ something, _ it took all of Emma’s willpower to keep her face a neutral mask of pleasantness. She approached the bar and ordered a glass of white, not surprised when there were only two wines for her to choose from. Neither were of interest so she asked the bartender to choose for her, giving him a flirtatious smile and doing her very best to keep her telepathy reigned in tight. 

As the bartender tripped over himself to get Emma her drink, she turned on her heel and leaned back against the oak counter, biting down on a sneer of disgust when she had to rest her elbows against the sticky wood. There was absolutely no way that this place was clean... or hygienic. Good Goddess, at least she’d worn a blazer. 

And pants. Goddess, Emma was glad she was wearing pants. 

The bartender cleared his throat and placed her drink on the counter with a hopeful smile. Emma tipped her head in thanks and made him see her laying down a bill that he placed in his register. She swirled her drink around her glass as she let her eyes track around the room at large. She skipped over most of the men crowding about—there was a collection of men in denim playing pool near the back, none of which Emma focused on. Erik had shown her exactly who she was looking for all while keeping her from seeing anything else with the walls of steel erected around his psyche. 

It frustrated her to no end, the way he was able to so wholly block her out. She knew she’d be able to work around it one day, but hell, Xavier had trained him well. 

Her attention was pulled when someone slid up beside her, stepping  _ far _ too close and invading her personal space. 

“Hiya, pretty thing,” a man slurred, bringing with them the scent of beer and cheap nicotine, all barely masking an even less pleasant body odour. 

Emma felt her lip curl up before she could force it down while she tried not to gag. “Hello,” she replied curtly without looking at him, keeping her eyes on the room and her mind away from his  _ disgusting _ thoughts.

Her dismissal wasn’t enough to deter him, sadly. “What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” 

Emma gave him the flattest look she could muster, which was quite easy seeing how disgusted she truly was, and said, “Drinking,” as she lifted her still-full wine glass.

“Yeah? There're other places we could drink. Other, private, places?” the man asked. He really was quite ugly. When she said nothing, he grunted and added, “Ain’t polite to ignore people, ya know?”

“Bub, it don’t look like the lady’s interested,” a man called out, his voice echoing through the bar intriguingly. There was power in his tone, a strength that carried it through the room. Emma didn’t need to look towards him to know this was the man Erik had sent her here to find. 

The man vying for her attention scowled across the room and opened his mouth to say something  _ very _ crass, when Emma cut him off. “Oh, he’s right, sugar,” she forced a smile despite the way she wanted to drive her heel through his dick, “there’s simply no way I would leave this place with you.” 

With that, she left the unpleasant man alone, striding across the bar with her practised smile painted across her lips. Logan, whom Emma would have been able to identify without even glimpsing that name in his mind, was watching her intently from a lone table near the back of the bar. Despite the couple of years that had passed since Erik had seen him, he didn’t look like he’d aged a single day. Perhaps that was his mutation? She considered looking through his mind to find out, but rather thought the surprise could be a bit of fun. 

Logan watched her avidly as she approached his table. Emma didn’t mind the weight of his eyes, as they weren’t focused on her bare stomach or the considerable amount of cleavage her bralette was showing off. Instead, his eyes were boring into hers, though his thoughts weren’t any more appropriate for the eye-contact. 

“Hello,” she greeted, letting her smile stretch into something sweeter once she stood before his table.

“Hiya, darlin’.” His voice was a rather pleasant rumble, deep, coming from low in his chest. 

“Thank you for coming to my defence,” she told him, hoping to give his ego a little boost. Men as simple as they were, liked to know they were big and strong. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout the men in here. Most ‘a ‘em ain’t never seen nothin’ as pretty as you ‘re,” Logan told her with a charming smile; he had straight, white teeth that contrasted nicely with the dark, well-groomed beard he was sporting. “Name’s Logan, ‘n it’s a damn pleasure.”

Emma felt her smile grow wider, especially with how... complimentary Logan’s thoughts were. They weren’t nearly as predatory as some of the other men and were, really, rather quite flattering. She eyed him critically for a moment, taking in his appearance. He was certainly handsome, if a little more... lumberjack-like than her general preference. He was also the cleanest thing in this building.

With that thought, Emma eyed the chair next to her target with disdain. She clearly hadn’t hidden it well, as Logan pushed himself back from his table and widened the spread of his thighs, planting his feet firmly on the ground. Emma didn’t even need to read his mind to know what he meant, especially when he dropped his eyes to his lap meaningfully.

“Thank you,” Emma said kindly, stepping between Logan’s now spread legs and taking a seat over his left thigh. He supported her easily, the muscle under her bum flexing and holding strong, thick enough that she didn’t need to worry about tipping off. 

Logan brought his other leg in closer till his inner thigh was pressing ever so gently against Emma’s knees, which she only kept pressed together for a moment before she crossed her left leg over her right and laid her calf against Logan’s outer thigh. 

“Ain’t no problem, sweetheart,” Logan told her with a smile that, ridiculously, made her heart race. “Pretty thing like you shouldn’t be sittin’ in the seats here. You ain’t got no idea what’s on ‘em.”

“Well, I don’t have any idea what could be on your jeans, either,” Emma told him, and she found the teasing tone to her voice came easily. 

“Darlin’, I’m the cleanest thing in here,” Logan told her, affronted, and Emma tossed her head back and laughed. Logan’s hand went to the small of her back, pressing the cool material of her blazer against her bare skin. 

“Not tryin’ to overreach my welcome, here, just wanted to steady ya,” Logan told her quickly, and while he looked perfectly genuine, his thoughts were telling a very different story. 

“You’re a real gentleman, Logan,” she told him with a raised brow, laughing when Logan winked at her. 

“Don’t seem fair you know my name ‘n I don’t know yours, sweetheart. Who are you, darlin’?” Logan asked her with a grin and a rush of hope across his psyche. 

Emma smiled, held up her hand and felt her smile turn a touch more genuine when Logan kissed her knuckles. “My name is Emma, and it is lovely to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Seek a Great Perhaps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865661) by [homosociality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/pseuds/homosociality)




End file.
